Twisted
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Kisah cinta mereka memang aneh, sedari awal . Dan kisah cinta mereka memang tidak seperti kisah cinta romantis yang bisa kalian temukan dalam buku cerita . Tentu saja- Ini kisah cinta antara seorang Stalker dan korbannya . / RivaiEren / AU / Entry kedua untuk Aphin123's RiRen Fanfic Challenge


_Mengejar orang yang kamu cintai itu.._

_Harus menggunakan berbagai cara._

_. . . . . ._

_Walau kau harus memaksa sekalipun._

—_Iya, kau harus memaksa._

.

.

.

『TWISTED』

**by Nacchan Sakura**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

.

.

.

* * *

_Eren sama sekali tak pernah berpikir—bahwa menyukai seseorang bisa menjadi sebuah obsesi seperti ini._

_Dan Rivaille tak pernah menyangka—bahwa memberi pertolongan kecil kepada seseorang, bisa menyebabkan hal ini untuk terjadi._

* * *

Hari itu.. hanya hari yang normal seperti biasanya.

Rivaille berjalan ke sekolah—dengan tampang datarnya yang sudah menjadi ciri khas, ditemani dengan tiupan angin yang menemani di musim gugur—oh, Rivaille teringat akan betapa repotnya ia pulang sekolah nanti karena halaman rumahnya pasti akan dipenuhi daun kering yang berserakan karena gugur dari batangnya.

Langit begitu cerah, dan angin masih berhembus dengan suhu yang cukup rendah—untung Rivaille memakai mantel hari ini, jika tidak—mungkin ia sudah menggigil kedinginan sejak tadi.

Rasa kantuk masih menemani—Rivaille sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk tidur saja sampai siang hari, apalagi cuaca dingin seperti ini memang mendukung untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kasur dan memeluk selimut. Tapi sekolah tak bisa ditunda—itu kewajibannya setiap hari senin sampai jum'at; dan ia tak mungkin membolos sekolah, ia akan pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya.

..Ya, ia yakin—hari itu, **seharusnya **semua berjalan seperti biasanya.

..Sampai ia melihat seorang lelaki—tiba-tiba terjatuh dari pohon yang cukup tinggi—dan letaknya tepat di atas Rivaille yang sedang berjalan.

. . . . .

Bukan malaikat yang terjatuh, bukan butiran cahaya surga yang turun ke bumi. Tapi yang turun adalah seorang anak lelaki—seorang manusia.

.

.

.

"AWAS—!"

Berterima kasih kepada gerakan _reflek_ nya yang bagus—Rivaille dengan cepat menghindar beberapa senti dan menangkap anak malang itu sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah dengan keras—_ouch, _bisa terbayang kalau tubuhnya itu tak diselamatkan oleh Rivaille—yang menangkapnya dengan gaya tuan putri. Mungkin sekarang tubuhnya sudah menjadi tulang yang berserakan hancur dimana-mana.

Bocah ini harus mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada Rivaille, ia baru saja berbuat baik—menolong orang tak dikenal. ..walaupun secara tidak sengaja, sih.

* * *

_Yah, tapi—berbuat kebaikan itu tak selamanya membuahkan hasil yang baik juga._

_Aksi heroik Rivaille di hari itu..._

_Akan menjadi buntut dari semua kejadian tak terduga di dalam hidupnya._

* * *

"—_Geez, _aku kira apa yang jatuh..." Rivaille menghela nafas—masih menggendong lelaki tak dikenal yang baru saja terjun bebas dari atas pohon tadi. "Oi, bocah—apa yang kau lakukan di atas pohon? Berlatih menjadi monyet sirkus?"

"E-eh..." lelaki dengan iris _Emerald _itu menatap Rivaille—entah kenapa Rivaille tak menyadari bahwa rona merah muncul di wajah lelaki itu. "Aku.. hanya mau.. menolong anak kucing..."

"Hah, berusaha menolong anak kucing, tapi membahayakan dirimu sendiri?" Rivaille menurunkan lelaki itu perlahan. "Tolol."

Tanpa membiarkan lelaki itu mengucapkan terima kasih—Rivaille meninggalkannya, begitu saja. Hari ini hari yang masih normal, untuknya..

Yah—hari yang normal. Untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger tak pernah menduga bahwa pangeran berkuda putih miliknya akan datang begitu saja, di suatu hari yang normal.

Mungkin Tuhan berbaik hati kepadanya, karena ia sudah berniat untuk menyelamatkan anak kucing yang tersangkut di atas pohon—dan Tuhan memberikannya imbalan dengan seorang pangeran yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi jodohnya, dan setelah ini mereka akan berbahagia selama—

**TUNGGU.**

Tapi—belum sempat Eren bertanya nama dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih', orang itu sudah pergi duluan—dan apa-apaan, mulutnya kasar sekali! Sama sekali tak ada manis-manisnya, dan ia mengatai Eren tolol—padahal, Eren berniat baik untuk menolong seekor anak kucing di atas pohon. Dasar manusia es!

. . . .

Tapi...

...Tapi...

Tapi—

.

.

.

"...UUUUH~! T-tipe _cool _dan sedikit ketus itu memang favoritku~" Eren menutup wajahnya yang merona dengan kedua telapak tangan—tidak kuat! Ia ingin sekali rasanya berteriak kencang ala _fangirl_ (walaupun ia seorang lelaki), dan mengejar lelaki tersebut untuk dipeluknya sampai puas.

Tapi—lelaki itu sudah hilang dari pandangan. Sial.

Kemudian Eren menyadari satu hal—lelaki tadi memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Oh—dia berada di sekolah yang sama!

Satu senyum yang lebar perlahan muncul di wajah Eren—ia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Masa bodoh dengan perasaannya saat ini—masih sekedar kagum, atau sudah ke tahap suka, atau mungkin sudah jatuh cinta—pokoknya, niatnya saat ini hanya satu; mengenal lebih jauh soal lelaki dingin yang baru saja menolongnya.

"Fufufu~ aku akan mencarimu, wahai pangeran es!"

—Jangan merasa kebingungan, memang seperti itulah sifat karakter utama kita kali ini.

.

.

.

"Dasi berwarna biru? Oh, itu dasi untuk anak kelas tiga."

Eren menganggu-angguk antusias mendengar jawaban Armin—kemudian ia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Kalau senior kelas tiga yang kira-kira pendeknya 160 centi dan jenis kelaminnya laki-laki, ada tidak?"

"Eh? Ya.. banyak, sih... ada ciri-ciri lain?"

"Mukanya kaya' tembok."

—Hening.

"Oh, orang itu.. mungkin Rivaille-senpai? Anak kelas 3-A."

—Eren tak menunda waktu barang satu detikpun ketika tahu nama dan letak kelas dari pangeran yang ia temui beberapa jam lalu itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan langsung berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Armin begitu saja.

Sementara Armin tak mau ambil pusing—meski ia sendiri penasaran, tapi ia tahu—kalau Eren sudah bertanya soal seseorang dengan begitu antusias, ia sebaiknya tak bertanya apapun.

—kecuali kalau kau mau jadi korban _curcol _Eren, yang kira-kira curhatannya bisa sampai 5000 lembar essay dan durasinya kira-kira tiga hari tiga malam.

Armin bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Mendingan disuruh nyanyi _Ifuudoudou _sambil mendesah, deh, daripada dengerin Eren curhat...

.

.

.

Rivaille melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat—entahlah, jumlah daun yang berguguran sudah tak bisa ia hitung lagi dengan jarinya—menyaksikan daun yang berjatuhan itu menjadi satu-satunya hal yang membuat rasa bosannya hilang, untuk saat ini. Guru wali kelas yang tiba-tiba mengadakan rapat memang menyebalkan. Dan Hanji Zoe—teman dekatnya—yang terus mengoceh tidak jelas, hanya menambah rasa kekesalan Rivaille saja.

Rivaille kembali menatap helai demi helai daun yang berguguran dari dahannya. Daun berwarna kuning, daun berwarna coklat—

Daun berwarna kuning, daun berwarna coklat—

Daun berwarna kuning, daun berwarna coklat—

Daun berwarna kuning, daun berwarna coklat, lelaki bermata hijau—

. . . . .

Loh. Tunggu.

Rivaille mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali—ia bahkan sampai menguceknya perlahan. Kemudian ia kembali mengarahkan fokus matanya ke arah dahan pohon.

Oh, oke. Disana ada lelaki dengan manik berwarna hijau dan rambut coklat tua yang mirip dengan musim gugur. Dan lelaki itu duduk di atas dahan pohon seraya menatap Rivaille dengan senyum lebar penuh arti. Lelaki itu yang tadi pagi ia temui, bukan?

Aah, dikirain apa...

. . . . .

Tunggu.

NGAPAIN BOCAH ITU NONGKRONG DI ATAS POHON!? —

"KAU—" Rivaille membuka jendela kelasnya dengan cepat dan menatap tajam ke arah Eren—yang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan Rivaille 'diam-diam' dari atas pohon. Sementara Rivaille sedang dipenuhi tanda tanya, Eren malah senyam senyum sendirian layaknya anak kecil yang baru dapat permen.

. . . . .

—Atau, koreksi. Bukan anak kecil, tapi orang _sedeng_ yang harusnya ada di Rumah sakit jiwa.

"Ehehe, halo, pangeran~"

_**Dafuk—**_Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya. Ini bocah kenapa? Apa dia terbentur saat tadi jatuh dari atas pohon? Tapi 'kan, Rivaille menyelamatkannya sebelum ia bersentuhan dengan tanah— Apa mungkin ada sekrup yang lepas di otaknya?

—Dan siapa pula yang ia maksud dengan pangeran?!

"Kau—apa-apaan, kau ini siluman monyet atau apa?! Atau kau memang punya _fetish _memanjat pohon, hah?!" Rivaille naik darah—sudah senyam-senyum tidak jelas, anak ini bertingkah aneh, pula.

"Aku hanya mau mengucapkan terima kasih!" Eren melebarkan senyumnya—meski senyumnya kali ini terlihat, _uhuk—_imut—_uhuk _di mata Rivaille, tetap saja Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau tadi menolongku. Aku sangat senang!"  
"..Oh. Yaa, yaa.. aku hanya tidak sengaja menolongmu. Terserahlah."

Rivaille menghela nafas—untuk berterima kasih saja, ia sampai memanjat pohon menuju jendela lantai tiga?

—Entah nekat, entah idiot, entah terlalu polos—entah saking polosnya, jadi tolol.

Rivaille hendak menutup jendela—masa bodoh dengan bocah aneh ini, ia akan pura-pura tidak tahu dan tidak kenal dengan bocah yang hobi manjat pohon tersebut. Namun ketika jendela sudah tertutup setengahnya—Eren kembali berbicara.

"Namaku Eren—Eren Jaeger, anak kelas satu,"

. . . . .

—Lah, terus? Siapa juga yang nanya? —pikir Rivaille. Rivaille membuka mulut—tadinya, mau menjawab perkenalan Eren. Tapi, Eren sudah lebih dulu berbicara kembali.

"Salam kenal, Rivaille-senpai. Izinkan aku memperhatikanmu mulai saat ini, ya!"

. . . . . .

Maksudnya?

.

.

.

—Hari-hari Rivaille sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Sudah tidak sama lagi seperti dulu—datar, membosankan, monoton—apalah. Pokoknya, hidupnya dahulu itu mendukung wajahnya yang seperti tembok—tak ada yang menarik. Dan hal yang dapat membuat harinya berbeda hanyalah—bersih-bersih. Bukan _fetish_, bukan kemoceng-seksual—ia hanya cinta berlebihan terhadap kebersihan.

Namun kali ini, di dalam kehidupan Rivaille ada yang berbeda.

Karena..

"Rivaille-senpai, selamat pagi~!"

Rivaille menggerutu di dalam hati—baru saja diharapkan untuk tidak datang. Tapi bocah ini datang lagi.

—Eren Jaeger.

Rivaille menghela nafas—abaikan, abaikan. Jangan hiraukan, jangan hiraukan—

"Eeh, kenapa salamku tidak dijawab? Senpai dingin, ih!"

. . . .

Iya aja dingin, emangnya Rivaille kulkas dua pintu? Tingginya aja kurang dari kulkas dua pintu.

Rivaille masih tetap diam. Abaikan, abaikan—

"Tidak apa-apa, sih! Sifat senpai yang seperti itu justru yang membuat aku tertarik!"

Abaikan, abaikan—

"Oh ya, senpai! Kemarin aku melihat senpai masuk kedai ramen, loh! Aku melihat senpai memesan katsu ramen, itu makanan kesukaan senpai, ya? Aku juga mendengar paman di kedai itu berkata bahwa senpai selalu memesan katsu ramen!"

Abaikaaan, aaaaabaaaaaaikaaaaan—

"Terus terus, aku melihat senpai di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah kemarin, berhenti sebentar untuk mengusap-usap anak anjing yang dibuang! Senpai betul-betul seperti pangeran!"

Abaikaaaaaaaan— A-bai-kaaaaaaaaaaaaan...

"Lalu aku melihat senpai saat mengambil jemuran! Ternyata senpai suka memakai celana dalam bermotif kemoceng?"

. . . . .

_**BRUK! **_Rivaille menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya.

. . . . .

"—Tunggu. **KAU MENGIKUTIKU SEHARIAN SAMPAI KE RUMAH?!"**

"...Loh? um... memangnya kenapa? Aku 'kan sudah minta izin kemarin, dan senpai tidak menolak, jadiii..."

_**Watdefak—**_Rivaille masih bisa toleransi kalau Eren hanya 'memperhatikan' layaknya tokoh utama _shoujo manga _yang mengeluarkan aura '_**senpai notice me pleaseeeee'**_. Tapi Rivaille tak tahu bahwa Eren sampai mengikutinya pulang ke rumah, kemarin.

—RALAT, BUKAN 'mengikuti' LAGI, INI SIH UDAH MASUK 'menguntit'!

"—Dengar ya, Jae—"  
"Aku maunya dipanggil Eren!"

...Bangsat.

"..Dengar ya, Eren." Rivaille mengacak-acak rambutnya frutasi dengan satu telapak tangan. "Kalau kau hanya 'memperhatikan', dari jauh—minimal 3 meter—aku masih bisa toleransi. Tapi **JANGAN **mengikuti aku seperti itu. Menyebalkan, tahu."

—Persetan dengan bahasa yang ia pakai, Rivaille malah bersyukur kalau Eren sakit hati karena kata-katanya dan berubah menjadi benci pada Rivaille. setidaknya, hal itu membuat Eren akan menjauh—

"...SENPAI MEMANG KEREN!"

...Loh.

"Uuuh, sifat dingin dan ketus... senpai memang tipe kesukaanku." Eren tertawa kecil dan wajahnya merona tipis. "Jangan bilang kalau... senpai juga seorang _Do-S? _Aah, aku jadi semakin tertarik!"

Rivaille membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok terdekat—ini bocah _masochist _otaknya dibuat dari apa, sih?!

"—Pokoknya menjauh dariku, idiot!"

Rivaille mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh dan berbalik—langkah kakinya dipercepat agar Eren tak bisa mengejar. Namun percuma—ia masih merasakan bahwa Eren mengikutinya di belakang, dengan senyumnya yang masih terlukis di wajah.

Abaikan, abaikan, abaikan—sesampainya di kelas, kau bebas dari bocah ini, Rivaille.

Dan Rivaille semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

.

.

.

"Wah, selamat pagi, Rivaille~ kenapa kau _ngos-ngosan _seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan Hanji tak diberikan jawaban—berhubung Rivaille masih berada dalam kondisi mengatur nafas. Bocah gila itu—padahal Rivaille sampai berlari ke sekolah, dan Eren masih bisa mengejar kecepatan super Rivaille—bahkan tanpa telihat lelah sedikitpun. Dan senyum menyebalkan Eren Jaeger itu juga tidak kunjung hilang ketika mereka sedang berada di dalam aksi 'kejar-kejaran' tadi—membuat Rivaille semakin sebal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tadi dikejar anjing gila."  
"Eh? Anjing gila? Bahaya sekali, anjing liar seperti itu dibiarkan berke—"

"—SEEENPAAI~"

_**DUH. **_Rivaille rasanya ingin masuk ke dalam mulut _titan _sekarang juga—kenapa? Karena suara nyaring itu muncul lagi. Dan pasti suara nyaring itu ditemani dengan senyum lebar nan mesum milik Eren Jaeger.

Mati kamu, mati kamu, mati kamu—

"Selamat belajar, senpai! Aku selalu mendukungmu dari sini!"

—Yaelah, semua murid juga setiap hari belajar—ini bukan mau pertandingan atau olimpiade, buat apa juga dikasih dukungan?

Tanpa menjawab Eren ataupun menoleh ke arahnya, Rivaille memasuki kelas—setidaknya, ia tenang di dalam kelasnya. Tidak ada Eren Jaeger.

Jam-jam tenang yang tak akan berlangsung lama jadi begitu berharga untuknya..

.

.

.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, adalah ketika Eren kembali beraksi.

Eren beranjak dari kursinya dengan senyum yang terlukis—senyum yang ia pasang ketika ia akan menemui Rivaille, secara diam-diam atau tidak. Ia mengambil buku catatan kecil dari dalam saku celananya—di dalamnya ada jadwal pelajaran milik kelas Rivaille, dan ada juga catatan lain tentang apa yang Rivaille lakukan dan sukai. Intinya sih, catatan ini isinya tentang 'hasil pengamatan' Eren selama mengikuti Rivaille seharian penuh, kemarin.

Eren berjalan dengan riang menuju kelas 3-A—Eren bahkan tak peduli dengan jam istirahat yang biasanya dipakai orang untuk pergi ke kantin atau makan bento, ia tidak lapar—ia lebih ingin bertemu Rivaille saat ini.

_**Tap! **_Eren sampai ke depan kelas 3-A—tidak begitu ramai. Di dalam hanya ada beberapa murid—sebagian tidur, sebagian memakan bento, dan sebagian membaca buku. Tapi tidak ada Rivaille di antara orang-orang itu—dan Eren mengerutkan dahinya.

Loh, kemana pangerannya pergi?

Eren memejamkan matanya—Rivaille sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang suka keramaian. Rivaille juga tidak terlihat membawa bento untuk dimakan, karena Eren kemarin mendengar dari paman pemilik kedai ramen bahwa Rivaille lebih suka makan setelah pulang sekolah. Rivaille tak mungkin berada di kantin, dan pasti ia sekarang sedang berada di tempat yang sepi—

"—Oh, atap sekolah!"

Eren tak membuang waktu lagi—tujuannya istirahat siang kali ini, di atap sekolah!

.

.

.

Rivaille merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ubin lantai atap sekolah yang sedikit hangat karena sinar matahari—angin musim gugur memang masih sedikit dingin, tapi setidaknya—disini tenang dan tidak bising.

Rivaille menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan kedua matanya—nyaman, udara yang bersih seperti membersihkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan dan pikirannya yang penat—ingin rasanya setiap hari Rivaille bisa merasakan ketenangan nan damai seperti ini..

. . . . .

—_**Jepret!**_

...Namun semuanya berubah ketika Eren Jaeger datang.

"Ufufu, aku dapat wajah tidur Rivaille-senpai~" Eren tertawa kecil seraya menyimpan foto emas yang baru saja ia ambil tadi di memori ponselnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia bahkan menjadikannya _wallpaper _agar bisa ditatap setiap saat.

Sementara Rivaille masih memejamkan mata disini—ia mau pura-pura tidur saja, malas meladeni Eren dan celotehannya yang tidak berguna. Jujur saja—ketenangan yang Rivaille dambakan sudah hilang semenjak tadi, karena kehadiran Eren di dekatnya beberapa menit lalu.

—Dan kenapa bisa Eren tahu bahwa dirinya ada disini!?

Bocah yang sedikit—euh, tidak, ia **memang **menakutkan.

"Ehehe, wajah Rivaille-senpai manis sekali saat tertidur~" Eren menyentuh wajah Rivaille dengan ujung jari telunjuknya—membuat Rivaille mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak menggigit jari milik Eren sampai putus. Rivaille masih menguji bakat aktingnya—ia masih pura-pura tertidur.

"Aneh, ya. Aku baru bertemu senpai kemarin, tapi aku sudah mengejar-ngejar senpai seperti ini.." Eren terus berbicara—masih berpikir bahwa Rivaille saat ini sedang tertidur. "Mungkin aku benar-benar kagum pada senpai yang keren."

'_Mau kagum, mau naksir, mau apapun—ga wajar kalau sampai menguntit seharian, bodoh!'_ umpat Rivaille di dalam hati.

"Ehehe, jangan-jangan kagum ini sudah berubah jadi 'suka'? Entahlah~ untuk memastikan perasaanku sendiri, aku benar-benar harus memperhatikan senpai lebih jauh..."

'_Ga usah, ga usah! Pergi sana!'_

"Maka dari itu, senpai..."

'_Ugh—kenapa dia tidak segera pergi, sih?!'_

"Jangan pernah bosan dengan aku, ya!"

'—_BODO AMAT!'_

Bel istirahat siang yang sudah selesai mulai berbunyi—aah, sial. Waktu tiga puluh lima menit milik Rivaille menjadi sia-sia—awalnya ia berniat untuk bersantai, tapi malah diganggu oleh Eren yang muncul tiba-tiba. Rivaille menggerutu di dalam hati—ia harus mencari tempat lain untuk istirahat, sepertinya.

"Senpai, seeen~paaai—bel sudah berbunyi, kalau tidak bangun, nanti terlambat masuk kelas!"

Eren mengguncang-guncang tubuh Rivaille dengan pelan—membangunkan sang pangeran yang masih pura-pura tidur semenjak tadi itu. Rivaille mendecak kesal—bocah ini..

Rivaille membuka matanya.

"Ah! Senpai, akhirnya kau bang—"

Dan ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Eren yang berada di bahunya.

"—un.."

Rivaille itu jago bela diri, kalau kalian mau tahu. Kekuatannya nomor satu, sampai-sampai ia diberi julukan sebagai 'manusia terkuat yang masih hidup saat ini'. Jadi, jangan heran dengan kejadian yang akan kalian lihat setelah ini—dimana Rivaille dengan mudah membanting tubuh Eren di saat posisi tubuhnya sendiri masih berbaring di atas lantai, dan dalam sekejap—posisi mereka berubah. Rivaille berada di atas, dan Eren berada di bawah. Dan Rivaille masih mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Eren dengan erat.

Bocah ini harus dikasih pelajaran—Rivaille sudah berdiri di ambang batas kesabarannya.

"Dengar, bocah." Rivaille menatap Eren dingin—suaranya betul-betul tak menunjukkan keramahan, dan aura di sekitar tubuhnya begitu mencekam.

—Seperti predator yang siap memangsa makanannya.

"Kau itu mengganggu." Rivaille menekankan suaranya. "**SANGAT** mengganggu. Keberadaanmu seperti sampah busuk. Dan aku benci semua hal yang kotor termasuk sampah—atau, dirimu."

Eren terdiam—kedua bola matanya membesar. Ia menelan ludah perlahan.

"Jadi—" Rivaille membuat tatapannya semakin tajam dan menyeramkan—berusaha terlihat menakutkan sebisa mungkin. "Menjauh dariku dan jangan ganggu aku lagi. Atau kau.. akan tahu apa akibatnya. Mengerti?"

. . . . .

—Kini, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Rivaille masih menunggu jawaban Eren, dan tatapan tajam itu masih belum pergi dari wajahnya—sengaja, agar Eren tak berkata yang aneh-aneh lagi dan setuju dengan penawarannya. Sementara Eren masih menatap Rivaille dengan dua bola mata yang membesar—tidak... gawat... sungguh... gawat...

Sangat... gawat...

. . . . .

.

.

.

.

—RIVAILLE SAAT INI KEREN SEKALI!

Eren rasanya ingin mengeluarkan teriakan lantang, berbunyi; '_KYAAAAAAAAAAAA'_ dan memeluk Rivaille dengan erat—sayang, kedua tangannya dicengkeram dengan kuat, sehingga ia tak bisa bergerak. Namun perlahan, ia melihat raut wajah Rivaille berubah—tidak se-seram tadi, dan cengkeraman tangannya melonggar. Loh, loh, kenapa? Eren mengerutkan dahi—oh, tapi tidak bisa, ia tak bisa mengerutkan dahinya.

Kenapa?

Karena ternyata—ia sudah tersenyum lebar sejak tadi.

Sementara Rivaille kini bergidik ngeri—bocah di bawahnya ini, bukannya merasa takut—ia malah kembali memasang senyum mesumnya yang khas dan menatap Rivaille layaknya dewa yang harus dipuja—apa-apaan.

APA-APAAN.

"S-senpai, senpai keren sekali—" Eren memandang Rivaille dengan tatapan penuh sinar kerlap-kerlip—jangan ditanya kenapa senyumannya bisa mengeluarkan sinar. Rivaille sendiri kebingungan.

"Apa-apaan kau—DAN KENAPA KAU MIMISAN?!" Rivaille menjauh secepat mungkin ketika melihat darah turun perlahan dari lubang hidung Eren—ih, menjijikan.

"_Yabai, yabai... _Rivaille-senpai, terlalu keren..."

Rivaille mulai berpikir untuk menelepon Rumah sakit jiwa dan mengatakan bahwa salah satu pasiennya kabur dan sedang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Bersihkan dulu darah itu, Eren! Kau menjijikan sekali.." Rivaille melemparkan sapu tangannya dengan kasar, tepat mendarat di wajah Eren.

"..Sapu tangan... Sapu tangan milik Rivaille-senpai—" bukannya membersihkan darah, ia malah menciumi sapu tangan Rivaille dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dam—hih, bulu kuduk Rivaille sudah berdiri semua. Rivaille menyipitkan matanya.

"Ambil saja sapu tangan itu, tak usah dikembalikan. Sudah tidak butuh."

"E-eeh? Ini untukku? A-aku akan memajangnya di dalam bingkai dan akan aku simpan di kamar!"

Astaga...

"—Terserah!" Rivaille beranjak dan dengan cepat pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu—kembali menuju ruang kelasnya. Ia sudah terlambat untuk kelas matematika, dan ia tak peduli—ia lebih baik menerima ceramah karena terlambat masuk kelas, daripada harus berurusan dengan Eren.

"E-eh, senpai, tunggu!"

Rivaille bahkan tak mendengar suara itu—ia terus berjalan sampai ruang kelas.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah.

Rivaille menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan—memastikan bahwa tidak ada kehadiran Eren Jaeger di sekitarnya, tingkahnya mirip dengan penjahat yang kini sedang diawasi oleh anggota _FBI _dan semacamnya—sampai-sampai Hanji mengundang tanya.

Tidak ada sosok Eren Jaeger dalam pandangan, Rivaille pun akhirnya segera mengeluarkan jurus langkah seribu andalannya—dan mengambil rute yang berbeda dari biasanya, agar Eren tak bisa mengikuti.

Pura-pura masuk ruang musik, kemudian masuk ke ruang perlengkapan alat musik, buka lemari yang menjadi pintu rahasia ke ruang kesehatan, kemudian keluar lewat gerbang belakang—

_SIP!_ Rivaille betul-betul merasa jenius saat ini.

_**Drap, drap, drap—**_Rivaille mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi gerbang belakang akan ia raih—

Seeeeediiiikiiiiiit lagiiii—

—Daaan—

_**YEEEEEES!**_

Rivaille rasanya ingin bersorak seraya menebarkan _confetti _ke segala arah—sayang, kalau ia melakukan hal itu, imejnya yang selama ini 'datar' akan rusak. Lagipula, kalau ia berisik—ada kemungkinan Eren akan menemukan dia disini.

Oh, bicara soal Eren—Rivaille jadi teringat bahwa ia sebaiknya cepat pulang, sebelum Eren menemukan dirinya.

Rivaille sengaja tak mengunjungi kedai ramen hari ini—ia tahu Eren pasti akan berkeliaran di sekitar sana, dengan harapan bisa menemui Rivaille yang mampir untuk makan. Dan pilihan Rivaille hari ini adalah _omelette—_kedainya tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Rivaille menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, sekali lagi—untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya aman.

Hmm— di balik tiang listrik, tidak ada. Di balik tong sampah, tidak ada. Di balik tembok dan gang kecil, tidak ada.

Eren Jaeger tak terdeteksi kehadirannya sejauh mata memandang. Rivaille aman!

Rivaille akhirnya kembali berjalan—menikmati waktu pulang sekolahnya hari ini. Ia memang merasa ada yang aneh ketika pulang sekolah kemarin, seperti ada seseorang mengawasinya dari jauh—dan hari ini, perasaan 'diawasi' itu tidak ada. Berarti Rivaille benar-benar aman.

. . . .

...Aman. Iya, aman.

.

.

.

_**Drrrrt! **_Rivaille merasakan ponselnya bergetar—ia segera meraih _smartphone _miliknya dan melihat ada pemberitahuan satu _SMS _baru di layar. Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya—palingan juga Hanji yang memberi laporan tidak jelas soal eksperimennya.

.

.

.

_**From: **__Unknown Number_

_**Subject: **__Seeenpaaai~_

_**Message: **__Uuh, senpai, jahat sekali kau meninggalkan aku! TAT_

_._

_._

_._

_**PIP! **_Rivaille menghapus _SMS _tersebut.

"Aku tidak membaca apapun, aku tidak membaca apapu—"

_**Drrrt! Drrrt!**_

_SMS _baru, lagi.

.

.

.

_**From: **__Unknown Number_

_**Subject: **__Seeenpaaai~ (2)_

_**Message: **__SENPAI, KENAPA SMS AKU DI HAPUS?!_

_._

_._

_._

Keringat dingin menetes dari dahi Rivaille. Tunggu—jangan bilang—

Rivaille menutup _SMS _tersebut dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kedai _Omelette—_siapa tahu tadi hanya kebetulan, dan Eren hanya mengira-ngira saja soal _SMS _yang dihapus. Habis, habis—tidak mungkin, 'kan, Eren saat ini sedang ada di dekatnya—

_**Drrrrrrrrt!**_

.

.

.

_**From: **__Unknown Number_

_**Subject: **__Seeenpaaai~ (3)_

_**Message: **__Oooh! Senpai, kau suka Omelette juga? Aku pandai membuat omelette, loh! Besok aku akan bawakan omelette untuk senpai, deh!_

.

.

.

. . . . .

DEMI TANGAN AUTHOR YANG KERITING GARA-GARA TUGAS. Eren kenapa bisa tahu kalau Rivaille sekarang sedang berada di kedai _omelette?!_

Rivaille melihat ke sekelilingnya—bohong, bohong—padahal Eren tak ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya sejauh mata memandang, tapi kenapa bocah itu—

_**Drrrrrrt!**_

.

.

.

_**From: **__Unknown Number_

_**Subject: **__Seeenpaaai~ (4)_

_**Message: **__Seeeen~paaai~ kenapa kau menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti itu? Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?_

_._

_._

_._

Masa bodoh dengan _omelette—_Rivaille harus kabur. Secepat mungkin. Sekarang juga.

Rivaille berbalik dari kedai _omelette _dan kini tengah berlari menuju rumahnya—semakin cepat, semakin cepat—setiap detik, langkah kakinya semakin cepat.

_**Drrrrt!**_

.

.

.

_**From: **__Unknown Number_

_**Subject: **__Seeenpaaai~ (5)_

_**Message: **__Ufufu, senpai, larimu cepat sekali! Betul-betul keren!_

.

.

.

Jangan dipedulikan, jangan dipedulikan—Rivaille tak melihat isi pesan tersebut. Ponselnya terus bergetar, menandakan adanya _SMS _baru yang datang—namun ia terus berlari, tak mau melihat isi pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

.

.

.

_**From: **__Unknown Number_

_**Subject: **__Seeenpaaai~ (6)_

_**Message: **__Senpai, kau kenapa tidak mengacuhkan SMS darikuu? QAQ_

.

.

.

_**From: **__Unknown Number_

_**Subject: **__Seeenpaaai~ (7)_

_**Message: **__Seeenpaaaai, hati-hati, di depan ada jalan berlubang, loh._

_._

_._

_._

_**From: **__Unknown Number_

_**Subject: **__Seeenpaaai~ (8)_

_**Message: **__...Tuh, 'kan. Kubilang juga apa, ada jalan berlubang. Senpai baik-baik saja? Senpai jatuh dengan wajah yang mendarat terlebih dahulu, loh._

_._

_._

_._

_**From: **__Unknown Number_

_**Subject: **__Seeenpaaai~ (9)_

_**Message: **__Ehehe, kau lanjut berlari walau penuh luka seperti itu~ senpai memang keren!_

_._

_._

_._

_**From: **__Unknown Number_

_**Subject: **__Seeenpaaai~ (10)_

_**Message: **__Senpai, buka pintunya jangan terburu-buru, santai saja~ senpai kaya' yang lagi dikejar setan aja! Tapi imut, sih~_

_._

_._

_._

_**From: **__Unknown Number_

_**Subject: **__Seeenpaaai~ (11)_

_**Message: **__Hati-hati naik tangganya, senpai. Nanti terpeleset, loh._

_._

_._

_._

_**From: **__Unknown Number_

_**Subject: **__Seeenpaaai~ (12)_

_**Message: **__Tuh, 'kan... senpai jatuh lagi._

_._

_._

_._

_**From: **__Unknown Number_

_**Subject: **__Seeenpaaai~ (13)_

_**Message: **__Aah, senpai, jangan langsung berbaring di atas kasur, lap dulu keringatmu dan ganti seragam sekolahmu!_

_._

_._

_._

_**From: **__Unknown Number_

_**Subject: **__Seeenpaaai~ (14)_

_**Message: ...**__Yaah, jendelanya ditutup TAT ya sudah deh, sampai besok ya, senpai~_

_._

_._

_._

"Bocah itu sinting."

Ralat—bocah itu bukan sekedar 'sinting' saja, ia bahkan sudah masuk ke dalam tahap 'tidak punya otak'. Tambahkan nekat dan juga 'menakutkan' ke dalam _list _sifat-sifat bocah itu—dan kau akan mendapatkan seorang _stalker _yang entah bagaimana, bisa tahu apa saja kegiatanmu di setiap detiknya.

_**Urghurghurhgurhg**_—Rivaille tak tahan lagi. Kali ini ia memang di dalam kelas, dan ia _mungkin _aman, untuk saat ini—tapi tak ada yang bisa memprediksi gerak-gerik Eren Jaeger, jadi Rivaille tak bisa banyak berharap.

_**Drrrrt!—**_jujur, Rivaille kini menjadi sedikit parno bila merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Karena ia _shock _ketika menyalakan ponselnya tadi pagi dan menemukan **50 **_SMS _baru dari Eren—yang kebanyakan isinya menceritakan soal betapa imutnya wajah Rivaille ketika tidur.

—Jangan tanya kenapa Eren bisa melihat wajah tidur Rivaille. Rivaille sendiri masih mencari-cari jawabannya sampai sekarang—ia bahkan sampai membersihkan kamarnya tadi pagi, takut-takut ada kamera pengintai kecil yang terpasang tanpa ia sadari disana.

Rivaille membuka ponselnya—oh, benar, 'kan? Dari si bocah _stalker _itu lagi.

.

.

.

_**From: **__Bocah Stalker_

_**Subject: **__Halo, senpai!_

_**Message: **__Perhatikan pelajaran, senpai! Jangan melamun terus! Aku melihatmu menghela nafas loh dari tadi~_

_._

_._

_._

'_Lah, lu sendiri main HP di tengah pelajaran, tolol!' _Umpat Rivaille di dalam hati—dahinya kini sudah berkerut ratusan lapis, menahan diri agar tidak membanting ponselnya ke atas lantai.

Dan satu lagi misteri untuk Rivaille—bagaimana bisa bocah itu tahu kalau dia menghela nafas dan melamun di dalam kelas, sementara kelas mereka berjauhan?—dan Eren tak mungkin membolos kelas hanya untuk memperhatikan Rivaille, 'kan?

...'Kan?

Rivaille otomatis melihat ke arah pohon yang dekat dengan jendela—di dahannya tak ada sosok lelaki yang sedang duduk dan memperhatikannya dengan wajah mesum. Tidak ada. Oke, aman.

...Aman. Aman. Semoga saja ia aman.

_**Drrrt!**_

.

.

.

_**From: **__Bocah Stalker_

_**Subject: **__fufufu~_

_**Message: **__Aku sudah tidak mengamati dari balik pohon lagi, nanti ketahuan guru. Tenang saja, aku tidak bolos pelajaran juga, kok!_

_._

_._

_._

...Tolong.

Tolong.

**TOLONG.**

Rivaille sudah tidak mengerti lagi dengan jalan pikiran bocah jaman sekarang. Atau mungkin jalan pikiran Eren Jaeger memang berbeda dari anak-anak pada umumnya.

Rivaille frustrasi. Stress. Lelah. Lama-lama mungkin ia bisa jadi gila.

"—Sensei, aku izin pergi ke ruang kesehatan."

"Ooh, Rivaille? wajahmu memang pucat dari tadi pagi—kau tidak apa-apa?"

"—Un, tidak apa-apa."

"Ambil saja tas milikmu dan pulang, istirahat saja sampai besok. Aku akan minta Zoe untuk mengantarkan catatan pelajaran hari ini untukmu."

Rivaille harus bersyukur karena diberi wali kelas yang begitu baik hati.

"Iya, terima kasih, sensei."

Eren tak mungkin membolos pelajaran—setidaknya, begitu pikir Rivaille. Jadi kalau ia pulang sekarang, setidaknya... ada beberapa jam tenang tanpa Eren yang mengamati dirinya dari suatu tempat.

...Dan kemungkinan Eren tak akan membolos dengan Eren akan mengikuti Rivaille pulang itu sekitar, satu banding dua.

..Hore.

Rivaille menarik nafas panjang—sudahlah, yang penting ia harus pulang dulu—saat ini benaknya betul-betul penuh dengan pikiran yang membuat pusing, dan yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah tidur nyenyak di atas kasur empuk di kamarnya.

Melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari gerbang sekolah—Rivaille tak tahu bahwa Eren sedang memperhatikan dirinya dari dalam kelas melalui jendela. Tatapan khawatir mulai muncul di wajah lelaki berumur lima belas tahun tersebut—apa Rivaille baik-baik saja, ya?

Wajahnya pucat—apa dia sedang sakit?

Ia juga terlihat tidak tenang—apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya?

Rasa cemas kini menyelimuti diri Eren—tiba-tiba hatinya tak bisa tenang. Dan tanpa pikir dua kali—Eren beranjak dari bangkunya.

_**GRAK!**_

"—Jaeger, ada apa?" Wali kelasnya bertanya, dan tatapan anak-anak di kelas kini beralih kepadanya—Eren mengeluarkan kemampuan ber-aktingnya yang terbaik.

"S-sensei, aku merasa tidak enak badan... a-aku izin ke ruang kesehatan.. boleh?"

_**Bah**_—ini sih, _copy paste _Rivaille banget.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa.. pusing.."

"Kalau begitu pulang saja. Aku tak butuh murid yang sedang sakit di dalam kelasku—silahkan keluar dan kembalilah kalau kepalamu sudah benar."

...Seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan respon yang dilontarkan oleh wali kelas Rivaille. Tapi, peduli amat—yang penting, ia bisa pulang cepat dan menyusul Rivaille.

Eren tersenyum penuh kemenangan secara diam-diam—ia membereskan semua bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia menoleh ke arah Armin dan memberikan Armin senyum kecil seraya mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Armin menghela nafas—ia kembali menatap ke arah papan tulis. Aah, rumus-rumus yang indah, dengan _**x**_ dan _**y**_ yang bertebaran dimana-mana, dengan banyak teori yang menemani rumus-rumus tersebut agar menjadi satu kesatuan—

Kemudian sudut mata Armin menangkap sesuatu, dari balik jendela.

'—_Eh?' _Armin menoleh seraya mengangkat satu alisnya—ia melihat sosok Eren yang berjalan ke arah lain, bukan ke arah rumahnya—loh? Eren 'kan seharusnya pulang ke rumah?

.

.

.

"_Tadaima.."_ Rivaille membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan—jam masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, ibunya pasti masih ada di rumah. Rivaille yakin ia akan diberikan banyak pertanyaan dari ibunya yang super duper _overprotective _itu, karena pulang lebih awal.

"Loh.. Rivaille, kamu sudah pulang?"  
"Ah.. iya, aku tidak enak badan, jadi aku izin pulang lebih dulu. Aku—"  
"—KAMU TIDAK ENAK BADAN?! KAMU BAIK-BAIK SAJA, 'KAN?! ASTAGA, AKU SEHARUSNYA MEMBATALKAN SAJA _MEETING_KU HARI INI—"  
"—IBU. Aku baik-baik saja, oke. Aku hanya perlu berbaring dan makan obat. Selesai."

"Eeeeh... tapi—"

"Tidak ada 'tapi'. Ibu cepat pergi ke kantor, nanti terlambat.."  
"Uhm... oh! Aku tahu resep manjur kalau sedang tidak enak badan!"

—Sesaat, Rivaille merasakan ada hal buruk di dalam kalimat Ibunya.

"...Apa...?"

"Ramuan manjur ala Ibu! Aku akan buatkan sekarang, ya~ tidak akan lama, kok!"

Rivaille sedikit ragu, antara mau menerima tawaran ibunya atau tidak—tapi, Ibunya bukan Hanji yang **pasti **akan memasukkan macam-macam ke dalam 'ramuan' yang mereka maksud. Mungkin... Rivaille bisa mempercayai Ibunya, kali ini?

"...Baiklah..."

"Anak baik! Tunggu saja di kamarmu, ya! Aku akan buatkan obatnya!"

—Dan Rivaille pun mengikuti kata-kata Ibunya, berjalan menuju kamar dan siap untuk berbaring di atas kasur yang nyaman.

.

.

.

"Ri-va-i-lleee~ obatmu sudah siap!"

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu—wanita dengan warna rambut yang senada dengan rambut milik Rivaille memasuki ruangan. Di tangannya ada segelas cairan aneh berwarna... hijau? Coklat? Eh—atau perpaduan keduanya?

Rivaille menatap isi gelas itu ragu—itu benar-benar aman diminum? Kenapa ada gelembung-gelembung aneh di dalam cairannya?!

"Ini aman kok, aman. Sudahlah, minum!"

"Tap—UPH!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Ibunya sudah mencekoki minuman tersebut secara paksa kepada Rivaille—dan Rivaille sedang mengumpat di dalam hati, saat ini. Coba saja ia tidak sedang pusing—ia pasti punya tenaga untuk menghentikan Ibunya yang berusaha meracuni anaknya sendiri.

Dan lagi, ini ramuan apa?! Rasanya seperti air rendaman kaos kaki yang lama tidak dicuci, dan campuran teh hijau basi yang dicampurkan—

"—INI RAMUAN APAAN?!"

"Ohoho, rasanya enak, 'kan? Nah, semoga cepat sembuh, Rivaille! Ibu pergi dulu~"

_**BLAM! **_–Dan Rivaille pun sekali lagi ditinggalkan di dalam keheningan.

Rivaille menghela nafas panjang—kenapa rasanya tidak ada orang normal yang menemani kehidupannya? Ibu yang hiperaktif, sahabat yang gila eksperimen, dan juga adik kelas yang seorang _stalker_...

Hidup Rivaille memang benar-benar luar biasa.

"Ugh..." Rivaille merasakan kepalanya bertambah berat—dan entah kenapa, tubuhnya malah semakin lemas. Loh—tadi sepertinya tidak ada rasa manis di ramuan buatan Ibunya tersebut, kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang ada rasa manis di lidahnya, ya?

Dan tubuhnya terasa ringan sekarang—

. . . . .

Oh. Sial. Ini... aroma yang khas. Rivaille tahu aroma apa yang baru saja ia rasakan di lidahnya tadi—

"...Wanita itu.. ia memasukkan apa saja ke dalam ramuannya..?"

.

.

.

_**~Sementara itu, Ibu Rivaille.~**_

"Ehh... tadi aku memasukkan kecap, 'kan? Semoga aku tidak tertukar dengan botol _sake_..."

.

.

.

—Eren akhirnya sampai di depan rumah pangerannya tercinta—setelah sebelumnya mampir dulu di sebuah toko untuk membeli bahan makanan. Ia tahu Rivaille pasti lapar dan harus makan sebelum memakan obat, dan orang tuanya sepertinya jarang ada di rumah.. dan Eren berbaik hati ingin membuatkannya makan siang dengan penuh cinta.

Tanpa basa-basi, Eren berjalan melewati pagar pembatas rumah Rivaille—dan tanpa basa-basi juga, ia membuka pintu rumah kakak kelasnya tersebut layaknya rumah sendiri. _**Cklek!**_ —Oh, sayangnya, pintu depan rumahnya itu terkunci. Eren menggembungkan pipinya—seperti anak kecil.

"Aaah, senpai ini... kenapa pintunya pakai dikunci segala, sih?"

Eren meletakkan kantong berisi bahan makanan yang ia beli—kemudian ia meraih tas sekolahnya. Dikeluarkannya satu alat aneh dari dalam tas—bentuknya mirip sebuah... bor, namun lebih besar. Dan kalian tak perlu bertanya alat apa yang baru saja Eren keluarkan—karena Eren segera memberikan jawabannya kepada kalian, sekarang.

Eren mengarahkan alat itu tepat di hadapan lubang kunci dari pintu rumah Rivaille—dan ia menekan tombol yang ada di alat tersebut. _**Ctak!**_ —sebuah suara terdengar, diiringi dengan Eren yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hore, kuncinya terbuka!

. . . . .

Jangan bertanya dari mana Eren bisa punya benda seperti itu.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu depan rumah Rivaille secara paksa, Eren masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mengucapkan permisi—ia hanya mengambil tas dan bahan makanan, dan masuk begitu saja. Ia meletakkan bahan makanan yang ia beli terlebih dahulu di dapur, berniat untuk memeriksa keadaan Rivaille di lantai atas—karena Eren benar-benar khawatir dan belum bisa merasa lega, kalau belum mendapatkan kepastian soal 'seberapa parahnya sakit yang Rivaille derita'.

Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi itu kenyataan.

Eren menarik nafas—baiklah, saatnya menemui Rivaille..

.

.

.

Rivaille tahu, bahwa pintu rumahnya baru saja dibobol oleh seseorang.

Rivaille tahu, bahwa tadi, ada seseorang yang memasuki dapur rumahnya.

Rivaille tahu, bahwa saat ini.. sedang ada suara langkah kaki yang menuju kamarnya.

...Dan Rivaille tahu, siapa orang tolol yang melakukan semua hal menyebalkan ini.

Rivaille menggerutu dengan suara kecil—bocah _stalker _itu lagi. Ternyata dugaan Rivaille salah, Eren lebih memilih bolos pelajaran hanya untuk menguntitnya sampai rumah, dibanding tetap diam di sekolah dan menunggu sampai jam pulang sekolah berbunyi. Memang nekat, bocah yang satu itu.

Tapi saat ini, Rivaille tak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan—aneh, ia bahkan tidak begitu merasa kesal seperti biasanya. Ia hanya menganggap bahwa Eren yang datang seenaknya memang menyebalkan, tapi ia tidak marah.

Aah, ini efek dari _sake _yang ibunya campurkan ke dalam ramuan, sepertinya. Isi pikirannya menjadi aneh, dan ia kerap melakukan tindakan tidak jelas tanpa ia tidak sadari. Misalnya—tadi ia tertawa sendirian, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa senang tanpa sebab. Atau tadi, ia tiba-tiba menari _Hebi Potation _di depan cermin seraya tersenyum tidak jelas—gawat, dirinya sudah berdiri di tengah garis 'sadar dan tidak sadar'.

Ia harus mengendalikan diri—tidak boleh, tidak boleh... ia harus bisa mengendalikan diri.

Apalagi seseorang bernama Eren Jaeger akan datang beberapa detik lagi. Lengah sedikit, Rivaille tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Rivaille membuka kedua matanya—sesuai dugaan, bocah itu datang. Tapi ia mengetuk pintu—dengan sopan. Padahal tadi ia membobol pintu rumah orang tanpa permisi..

. . .Aneh.

"Uhm, s-senpai? Kau baik-baik saja? Aku boleh masuk?"

Tidak, tidak boleh masuk. Pergi sana, pergi sana, pergi san—

"Masuk saja."

Rivaille ingin rasanya memotong lidahnya sendiri—oke, pengendalian diri, dinyatakan gagal. Otak dan lidahnya mulai tidak sinkron.

Eren menelan ludah dan memasuki kamar Rivaille ragu-ragu—entah kenapa, ia merasa gugup. Lah, padahal biasanya ia tak tahu malu kalau sudah di depan Rivaille, kenapa sekarang rasanya ia gugup, ya?

—Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia menemui Rivaille... di dalam kamar. Haha, Eren itu tidak se-polos yang terlihat—ia tahu apa saja yang akan terjadi jika dua orang berduaan di dalam kamar. Apalagi kalau salah satu dari dua orang itu memiliki perasaan aneh yang disebut—

Nafsu.

Ya—cinta sama nafsu itu beda tipis, 'kan? Walaupun beda tipis, tetap saja berbeda, sih.

Tapi manusia terkadang buta dan tak tahu perbedaan keduanya, dan akhirnya 'cinta' dan 'nafsu' itu disamakan.

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya—tak akan ada apapun yang terjadi! Lagipula, Rivaille tidak—belum membalas perasaaannya, jadi pasti tak akan ada apapun yang terjadi. Paling ia akan diusir oleh Rivaille dengan sifat _tsundere_nya yang imut—

Oke, Eren mulai berkhayal.

"Oi, bocah, kenapa kau melamun begitu?"

Eren kembali dari alam khayalnya yang singkat. _Tch, _sedang enak-enak berkhayal juga—

Kemudian Eren terdiam ketika matanya melihat wajah Rivaille.

"...S-senpai, kau demam parah, ya?!"

Eren—yang awalnya berfantasi liar—kini menghampiri Rivaille dan mendekati wajahnya. Oh, tidak—suaranya dalam dan lemah, dan wajahnya sangat merah. Eren menempelkan dahinya kepada dahi Rivaille—eh, wajahnya memang hangat, tapi suhunya tidak aneh—ini masih dalam suhu normal.

Lalu kenapa wajah Rivaille—

"Senpai, kau tidak demam.." Eren melihat ke sekeliling kamar Rivaille—Rivaille tidak terlihat habis memakan sesuatu yang aneh. "Kau—"

"—Eren..."

Eren menjauh sedikit—oh, aroma dari nafas Rivaille itu... ia kenal aroma itu—

"Eren.. kau mau.. bermain.. denganku?"

—Oh, gawat. Sangat gawat.

"...Senpai... kau habis meminum _sake_?!"

'_**Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa'**_—Sepertinya, pemikiran Eren salah akan hal ini.

"Kemarilah, bocah. Kau selalu membawaku ke dalam permainan bodohmu..." Rivaille beranjak dari atas kasurnya—baiklah, kesadarannya sudah tak bisa dikendalikan lagi—ia tak tahu mana tindakan yang benar-benar ingin ia lakukan, dan mana yang terkena pengaruh dari _sake_ sialan itu. "Dan kali ini... aku akan membawamu.."

Rivaille berjalan perlahan mendekatin Eren—yang terdiam di tempat. Di dalam diri Eren ada pergelutan batin saat ini—antara ingin lari, dan juga ingin _fanboying _karena Rivaille sungguh sangat terlihat keren saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, kemeja yang Rivaille pakai terbuka semua kancingnya, dan wajah Rivaille yang penuh keringat dan menatap Eren tajam itu...

"—Ah!"

Eren berhenti memikirkan 'betapa-kerennya-Rivaille' ketika merasakan lengannya ditarik dan tubuhnya terbanting ke atas kasur—ooh, kasur ini, aromanya sama dengan kasur Rivaille! Eren sebenarnya ingin tersenyum lebar dan berguling di atas kasur empuk ini—agar aroma Rivaille menempel di tubuhnya. Tapi ia kalah cepat dengan Rivaille—yang sudah keburu mencengkeram kedua pergelangan Eren dengan kuat.

—Eren terdiam. Rivaille saat ini.. betul-betul berbeda—

"—S-senpai...?"

"Kau... _hic! _Selalu.. membawaku.. ke dalam permainan bodohmu—" Rivaille membawa wajahnya mendekat kepada wajah Eren perlahan—nafas yang memiliki aroma _sake _itu mulai sampai pada sisi kiri wajah Eren, dan terasa panas. "Maka dari itu, aku... akan membawamu—"

"_**Ke dalam permainanku."**_

"...E-eeeh—?!" wajah Eren merona seketika—mungkin merahnya sama dengan kepiting yang habis direbus sampai matang. Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu—apa maksudnya ini?!

Sementara itu, Rivaille disini merasa tertarik—melihat Eren yang biasanya tak tahu malu, kini menjadi 'malu-malu' disini. Lihat wajahnya yang berwarna merah itu, lihat mulutnya yang tak bisa mengatakan apapun itu—

Entah kenapa terlihat imut, di matanya.

Rivaille menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya—oh, permainan macam apa ya, yang harus ia mulai? Ia sebal dengan Eren yang selalu saja mendominasi, ia sebal pada Eren yang selalu saja bisa membuatnya kalah dengan berbagai cara yang tak diketahui.

Ia harus membuat Eren kalah.

Ia harus membuat bocah ini tahu rasa—kali ini, ia harus menang.

"Kau tak bisa melawan atau kabur? Lemah..." Rivaille mendengus puas—melemparkan senyum penuh ejekan kepada Eren di bawahnya. "Ooh, atau justru, kau mau diserang olehku, hmm? Dasar bocah nakal."

Eren tertegun sesaat—Tuhan. Tuhan. Ia tidak kuat—Rivaille saat ini sungguh..

Menggoda iman.

Tapi walau sedikit, ada rasa takut di dalam diri Eren—tak pernah ia bayangkan bahwa Rivaille bisa bersikap seperti ini, ia pikir sifat Rivaille adalah ketus dan dingin—dengan sedikit bumbu _Tsundere_.

Tapi, siapa sangka kalau Rivaille juga bisa menjadi seorang _seductive _seme?

"S-senpai, kau mabuk.."

"—Aku tidak peduli." Rivaille membawa wajahnya semakin dekat, semakin dekat— "Aku hanya ingin membalasmu, tak peduli dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak."

* * *

_『__Semenjak awal, dunia ini sudah mengajarkan kita soal menang dan kalah.__』_

_『__Aku terlahir dengan paksaan untuk menang,__』_

_『__Walau untuk hal kecil sekalipun—__』_

* * *

"Sen—uhn!"

Perasaan geli dan juga hangat bercampur—Eren merasakan sesuatu menyentuh dahinya—oh, Rivaille baru saja... mengecup dahinya?

Eren entah harus merasa kecewa—karena Rivaille _hanya _sekedar mencium dahinya saja, atau merasa lega—karena Rivaille tidak melakukan hal yang 'gawat' kepadanya.

Labil dasar.

Tanpa disadari, Eren menarik nafas lega—membuat Rivaille sesaat tertegun. Bocah ini, ia baru saja menarik nafas lega? Apa maksudnya?

"Kau.. tak suka, jika aku perlakukan seperti ini?"

.

.

.

"E-eh?"

Rivaille menatap manik _Emerald _milik Eren tajam—kelabunya begitu gelap, menusuk pada hijau yang terang. "Kau tidak suka, eh?"

"Eh—bu-bukan! Aku—itu—"

"Berarti, jika aku melakukan hal seperti ini—" Rivaille turun—dari dahi Eren, menuju sisi kiri wajah Eren—bibirnya kini mengecup pelan wajah adik kelasnya yang lembut. "—Kau tidak suka, hmm?"

Eren mati kutu—tak bisa menjawab apapun, tak bisa berpikir apapun, tak bisa menggerakan tubuh.

Yang bisa ia rasakan hanya satu—

Yaitu, betapa panasnya semua jejak yang Rivaille berikan—kecupannya, sentuhannya..

"Jawab aku, Eren." Rivaille semakin menurunkan wajahnya—turun, turun—

"Hmn—"

"Kau tidak suka, jika aku memperlakukanmu seperti ini..?" Rivaille sampai pada sisi kiri leher Eren—kecupan lembut ia berikan di kulit lelaki yang lebih muda darinya tersebut. Eren menutup mulutnya rapat—berusaha agar suara aneh tak keluar dari mulutnya.

Tidak—ia harus.. menahan diri, bukan?

"—Kh.."

"Kau belum menjawab, Eren."

"A... Aku—"  
"Kau sedang ada di dalam permainanku, Eren. Jika aku memintamu untuk menjawab, maka kau harus menjawab."

* * *

—_Berhenti?_

_Benci?_

_Suka?_

_. . . ._

_Atau..?_

* * *

"A-Aku.. tak akan pernah.. membenci apapun.. yang kau lakukan."

* * *

—_Menang atau kalau tak seharusnya menjadi urusan._

_Kau hanya ingin bermain dan merasa puas, bukan?_

* * *

"...Oh?" Rivaille menyeringai tipis—entah karena efek dari _sake, _atau karena nafsu sudah membuatnya buta—"Aku puas dengan jawabanmu."

"S-sen— Hyaa!" Kata-kata Eren terhenti—ia merasakan sisi kiri lehernya sudah dilumat dengan lembut oleh Rivaille—Eren kembali mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tidak, tidak, tidak—

"Kenapa kau menutup mulutmu seperti itu, Eren?"

"E-e-ehh—a-aku takut aku akan mengeluarkan suara aneh-aneh—"

"Aku tak peduli. Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu—ini perintah. Kau harus mengikuti peraturanku, karena kau masih berpasitipasi di dalam permainan ini, Eren."

* * *

_Tidak banyak pilihan yang bisa kau ambil_—

_Cukup mengikuti peraturan dan bermain._

* * *

"A-aku... aku harus.. melakukan.. apa?"

"Ikuti permainanku—dan jangan membantah."

.

.

.

_3_

_._

_2_

_._

_1_

_._

_Game Start._

—_Sudah tak ada jalan untuk kembali._

_._

_._

_._

Tirai yang tertutup membuat ruangan menjadi sedikit gelap—warna abu-abu menjadi latar dan warna layar yang menutupi, hanya sedikit cahaya yang menjadi penghias di antara mereka. Angin musim gugur sesekali bertiup—membuat sang tirai menari dengan anggun.

Angin musim gugur memang sangat dingin—namun kedua insan ini tak bisa merasakan dinginnya hembusan sang angin, keduanya terlanjur tenggelam di dalam nafsu. Pakaian yang berserakan dimana-mana menandakan bahwa kini, mereka tak diututupi oleh sehelai kain sedikitpun—hanya ditemani dengan nafsu.. dan suara desahan yang mengalun.

_Permainannya belum selesai, 'kan?_

"A-aahng—"  
"Kau—benar-benar.. tidak menutup mulutmu lagi, Eren?" Rivaille mengatur nafasnya, di tengah seringai kecil yang ia lukiskan—"Anak pintar, kau menuruti perkataanku."

Rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuh—Eren melihat begitu banyak tanda merah di setiap titik bagian tubuhnya. Eren menelan ludah—tidak salah, keputusannya ini tidak salah..

Bukan?

"S-sen—i-ini sudah yang ketiga, apa—"

"**DIAM. **Aku tak memintamu untuk protes, bocah."

"—Kh.. m-maaf—"

"Mulutmu itu berisik—aku hanya menyukainya jika kau mendesah seperti tadi."

Wajah Eren semakin merona—apa-apaan, seniornya ini betul-betul _blak-blakan! _Kenapa bisa ia bicara soal suara erotis yang Eren keluarkan tanpa masalah seperti itu?

Dan—meskipun Eren pernah bilang bahwa Rivaille akan sangat keren jika menjadi seorang _Do-S, _ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa semuanya akan terjadi secepat ini—setelah tersadar, ia sudah masuk ke dalam permainan aneh yang Rivaille ciptakan.

—_Tapi.._

_Permainan ini hanya sesaat, bukan?_

Eren membuka matanya yang terpejam—tunggu.

Benar juga—saat ini, Rivaille sedang di dalam pengaruh _sake, _bukan? Ia bisa saja melakukan semua ini tanpa sadar—ia mungkin akan lupa akan semua yang ia lakukan kepada Eren, esok hari. Kedua bola mata Eren membesar—benar, ia tadi tak memikirkan hal ini.

Rivaille tak pernah menyukainya.

—Tak pernah menyukainya.

Rivaille selalu merasa bahwa Eren menyebalkan—walau Rivaille terlihat sangat keren ketika marah dan berbicara kasar kepada Eren..

_Semua yang dilakukannya hanyalah 'permainan'._

"Hen.."

_Ya—Semuanya hanya permainan._

—_Permainan yang akan berakhir dalam sekejap._

"Hentikan!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga—Eren mendorong Rivaille yang awalnya—sedang menjilati dada bidangnya. Wajahnya yang tadi merona—kini menjadi panas, merasakan bahwa air mata sudah menumpuk di ujung mata—

Benar.

Semuanya hanya permainan.

"Aku—aku pulang dulu."

"..Eren? Ken—"

"S-semoga cepat sembuh, senpai."

Eren memakai semua pakaiannya kembali dengan rapi—ia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan pergi begitu saja dari kamar Rivaille. Air mata sudah turun perlahan—Eren semakin merasakan sakitnya kenyataan, ketika ia tahu bahwa semua ini hanya 'permainan'.

Rivaille bahkan tidak mengejar Eren yang pergi meninggalkannya—semua sudah jelas, bukan?

Eren mempercepat langkah kakinya—rumah Rivaille sudah semakin jauh dari pandangan. Pandangannya buram, air mata masih menetes seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Cepat, cepat, cepat, lalu melambat—kini langkah kakinya terhenti.

Kenapa ia tidak pernah sadar?

"—Ukh, bodoh.."

_Kenapa ia.. tidak pernah sadar?_

_._

_._

_._

"Ri~va~i~lleeee!"

Rivaille tak dapat menghindar ketika Hanji tiba-tiba menubruk dirinya yang baru saja sampai di depan kelas—ugh, temannya yang satu ini—kalau saja Rivaille tak merasakan sakit kepala yang hebat, ia pasti sudah bisa menghindari dan mendorong Hanji sejauh mungkin.

Sayang—kepalanya terasa pusing saat ini.

"Ugh, Hanji, bisakah kau tidak ribut..?"

"Ehh? Kenapa, kau masih sakit?" Hanji menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Kalau masih sakit, kau 'kan bisa istirahat, Rivaille.."

"—Tidak, aku sudah sembuh. Sakit kepala ini hanya sementara, kok—ini semua gara-gara _sake _yang wanita itu campurkan."

Ya—Rivaille hanya diberi sebuah senyuman tanpa dosa dari Ibunya tercinta, ketika ia tersadar dari tidurnya dan mengatakan bahwa ada _sake _di dalam ramuan mujarab tersebut.

Namun, satu hal terasa ganjal—Rivaille ingat bahwa Eren memasuki kamarnya kemarin, namun setelah itu, ingatannya samar. Ketika ia tersadar, kamarnya betul-betul berantakan—bajunya berserakan dimana-mana, sprei kasurnya sedikit basah dan kusut, tubuhnya juga berkeringat, dan—

Mulutnya terasa pegal. Oh, dan jangan lupa—bagian bawahnya terasa sedikit.. aneh. Ia seperti habis melakukan sesuatu.. yang.. entahlah?

Oh, dan hari ini ada hal lain yang terasa ganjil—ia tak merasa seperti.. 'diawasi', semenjak pergi ke sekolah dan sampai ia memasuki kelas. Ponselnya juga sepi—tak ada _SMS _baru yang biasanya muncul dari si bocah _stalker _dalam jumlah banyak.

Hari ini, Eren tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali—di hadapan Rivaille.

Senang? Tentu saja Rivaille senang—bukannya ia mengharapkan kehadiran Eren atau apa, ia justru senang mendapatkan kedamaian tanpa Eren Jaeger yang mengganggu.

Tapi—

Tapi...

Tetap saja, rasanya... aneh.

"...Rivaille, kau kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Sesaat.. wajahmu terlihat sedih, loh."

. . . . .

.

.

.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN. Kau pasti salah lihat, Hanji. Atau mungkin kacamata milikmu itu sudah kacau. KACAU. Aku. Tidak. Memasang. Wajah. Sedih. INGAT ITU!"

"L-loh, kok marah?—Eh, Rivaille, kamu mau kemana?! Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai!"

Masa bodoh—Rivaille ingin cepat pergi dari kelasnya. Perasaan ganjil ini entah kenapa..

Membuat hatinya serasa dipilin—sakit.

.

.

.

Suasana sunyi menyambut Rivaille ketika pintu menuju atap sekolah ia buka dengan kencang—suara rendahnya yang mengatur nafas terdengar menggema di udara yang hampa.

Ada yang salah.

Ada yang salah—

"—Hah! Aku pasti masih sedikit terpengaruh oleh _sake—_mungkin aku harus tidur. Ya—aku harus tidur. Karena mungkin, setelah aku terbangun.."

_Perasaan ini akan hilang._

_._

_._

_._

_Atau tidak._

Rivaille menggerutu kesal ketika tidur nyenyaknya diganggu oleh suara bel yang berbunyi—sekarang jam berapa?

Matahari sudah semakin tinggi—membuat Rivaille berdecak kesal. Sial—ia tertidur terlalu lama—sekarang pasti sudah jam pelajaran ke-tiga, atau ke-empat, mungkin?

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit—tidur di atas lantai memang bukan pilihan yang tepat. Rivaille meregangkan otot-ototnya—rasa kantuk masih tersisa.

_**Cklek!—**_Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya berhenti meregangkan tubuh dan menoleh dengan cepat—akhirnya, yang ia duga akan datang akhirnya betul-betul datang—ini pasti si bocah _stalker _itu!

"—Rivaille?"

Eh?—Rivaille mengubah raut wajahnya—suara ini berbeda..

"...Hanji?"

"Akhirnya, kau bangun juga~! Aku diminta guru mencarimu, tahu! Kau menghilang sampai jam pelajaran selesai semuanya, kau pikir kami tidak khawatir?"

Hah—Ternyata Rivaille tertidur sampai jam pelajaran selesai?! Pantas saja rasanya sudah terlalu siang—

"..Hanji, tadi kau sudah kesini sebelumnya?"

"Eh? kira-kira saat masih sedikit pagi, aku dua kali kesini... tapi aku tidak membangunkanmu karena tidurmu nyenyak. Memang kenapa?"

"..Um, sebelum kau, apa ada tanda-tanda orang lain yang datang kesini?"

Hanji mengerutkan dahinya—tumben sekali Rivaille bertanya seperti itu?

"Sepertinya tidak..? kalau yang kau maksud itu lelaki yang sedari kemarin menguntitmu sih... aku tadi melihat dia di kelas.."

—Oh. Bagus. Eren mungkin sudah lelah dan berhenti mengikuti dirinya—hore.

...Hore.

"..Begitu, ya?"

—Rivaille terdiam. Kenapa—kenapa rasa bahagia yang ia selalu duga akan muncul, ternyata kini tidak ia rasakan sama sekali?

Eren sudah berhenti mengikuti dirinya, Eren sudah berhenti mengganggunya—entah kenapa. Tapi..

Kenapa aneh, ya, rasanya?

"..Rivaille..?"

"..Apa?"  
"Kau memasang wajah sedih lagi, loh.."

Sedih?

Sedih?

_Sedih?_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku mau pulang—sampai besok, Hanji."

"E-eh? Tunggu, Rivaille—"

Rivaille meninggalkan Hanji secepat mungkin—Tidak, ia tidak sedih sama sekali.. 'kan?

Ia—ia tidak menangis. Ia juga tidak mengerutkan dahi.

Ia masih berwajah datar seperti biasanya—tak menunjukkan emosi yang berarti.

. . . .

Tapi, kenapa, ya...

Perasaan sakit di dadanya belum menghilang.

.

.

.

Satu langkah—ia menoleh ke kiri.

Satu langkah lagi—ia menoleh ke kanan.

Satu langkah lagi—kini ia menoleh ke belakang.

Rivaille merasa seperti orang gila, tiap melangkah—kepalanya pasti melihat ke segala arah secara tidak tentu. Tidak ada, tidak ada yang mengawasi—ia yakin soal hal itu. Bahkan ponselnya tidak berbunyi—tidak ada _SMS _baru di dalamnya.

Tumben sekali. Bocah itu kemana? Apa dia sudah punya objek baru untuk diuntit? Hah.

Rivaille menghela nafas panjang—sudah ia duga, Eren hanya menyukainya secara sesaat—hanya sekedar kagum saja, tak ada perasaan yang berarti. Kagum bisa hilang ketika kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih berharga, dimana perasaanmu kepada orang tersebut lebih dari sekedar 'kagum'—

—Dan gambaran dimana Eren mengikuti orang lain selain dirinya, entah kenapa membuat Rivaille mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

Bukan, bukannya kesal—apa, ya? Cemburu? Bukan—Haha, cemburu itu tidak ada di dalam kamus Rivaille. Ia hanya merasa..

'_Izinkan aku memperhatikan senpai, ya!'_

—Kalau ia telah dibohongi.

"Tch—sekali bocah, tetap saja bocah."

—_Apa yang bisa aku harapkan dari dia?_

"—Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan."

Rivaille mengeluarkan ponselnya—_scroll, scroll, scroll, __**PIP! **_Ia menekan tombol hijau _'call'_ ketika nomor yang ia cari akhirnya ditemukan—

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CALLING—Bocah Stalker**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kalau sudah kesal dengan seseorang—Rivaille belum bisa puas sebelum orang itu ia tendang.

Minimal, sampai giginya patah.

"—Oi, bocah. Dimana kau, brengsek?"

.

.

.

Eren seharusnya tidak menerima telepon dari Rivaille.

Eren seharusnya mengabaikan ponselnya yang berdering.

Eren seharusnya melihat dulu siapa yang menelepon dirinya, sebelum menerima telepon seenaknya.

Eren seharusnya langsung memutuskan panggilan, ketika ia tahu suara siapa yang terhubung dengannya.

—Eren seharusnya kabur saat ini, daripada mengikuti perintah Rivaille untuk menemui dirinya di sebuah taman yang sepi.

Eren ternyata gagal—walau berhasil tidak mengikuti seniornya selama seharian penuh, tetap saja ia tak bisa menolak kalau Rivaille meminta sesuatu. Eren mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kesal—eh, tidak, ia tepatnya.. merasa bingung.

Apa yang mau dibicarakan oleh Rivaille, coba?

Eren merasa gelisah disini—belum lagi, kalau teringat akan kejadian kemarin. Eren tak bisa melupakan tiap _scene _yang terjadi di antara mereka—tiap detiknya direkam dengan baik oleh otaknya. Heh, ia bahkan mendapatkan hadiah rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh dan juga bagian bawah tubuhnya—masih untung ia bisa berjalan hari ini, walau rasanya sakit luar biasa.

—Mungkin Rivaille hendak membicarakan soal kemarin? Pikir Eren. Tapi—mustahil, 'kan? Rivaille kemarin mabuk berat, dan...

Rivaille tak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu kepada Eren, jika ia dalam keadaan sadar. Karena—perasaan Eren..

Tak pernah dibalas oleh Rivaille, sedikitpun.

Sedih. Miris. Ngenes—dan masukkan kata-kata lain yang menggambarkan betapa sedih dan galaunya Eren saat ini.

Eren menghela nafas panjang—ingin pulang. Ia ingin pulang dan kabur dari tempat ini sekarang juga..

"—Eren."

..Yah, baru saja diomongin.

"..Uh, halo, senpai." Eren beranjak dari kursi taman dan berbalik—tak sanggup menatap Rivaille di wajahnya.

"Bocah, tatap mataku kalau sedang berbicara, tolol."

Nafas Eren tercekat—kenapa Rivaille terlihat sangat marah kepada Eren? Eren tidak mengganggunya hari ini, seharian penuh pula—seharusnya Rivaille senang, bukan?

Eren mengangkat wajahnya—menatap Rivaille perlahan dan ragu. Semoga wajahnya tidak merona, semoga wajahnya tidak merona, semoga—

"—LAMA!" Rivaille menarik dasi yang tersimpul di kerah seragam Eren—membuat wajahnya kini terpaksa mendekat dan bertatapan langsung dengan Rivaille. Semburat merah tak bisa dihentikan—perlahan ia muncul di wajah Eren.

Wajah Rivaille terlalu dekat, terlalu dekat—Tidak, wajahnya terlalu keren, terlalu keren—

Oh, Eren sudah kembali ke dalam mode _fanboying_-nya.

"—Dengar, bocah. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu."

Eren menarik satu alisnya ke atas—eh? "A.. Apa?"

Rivaille terdiam sejenak—untuk beberapa saat, ia ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini kepada Eren. Tapi, ia juga tak mau hatinya diusik oleh perasaan yang mengganggu—ia tidak boleh mundur.

"Kemana saja kau seharian ini, hah?"

. . . . .

"..Maaf?"

"Kau tidak mengikuti aku, tumben sekali. Ponselku juga sepi. Kau tidak mengawasiku seperti biasa. Brengsek—aku juga lupa akan kejadian kemarin. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa dan gara-gara kau, aku jadi diganggu dengan perasaan kesal yang tidak jelas ini, bocah!"

—Hening.

Eren mengerutkan dahinya—apa? Yang tadi ia dengar tidak salah, 'kan?

Seniornya ini—merasa gelisah karena Eren tidak 'mengikuti'nya?

"..Senpai, kamu bukan seorang _masochist, _'kan..?"

"BERKACA SEBELUM KAU BICARA, BOCAH!" Rivaille naik darah—bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya yang panjang, Eren malah menuduh Rivaille sebagai seorang _M—_Apa-apaan?!

"Eh.. itu... lalu, kenapa senpai berkata seolah.. kau ingin diuntit olehku?"

"...Hah?"

"Senpai, kenapa kau merasa gelisah karena aku tidak ada dalam jangkauanmu?"

_Bukannya sedari awal,_

_Ia sudah kalah?_

"Aku tidak gelisah, bocah! Jaga omonganmu!"

"Kalau begitu—kenapa kau marah?"

_Sedari awal—_

_Ia tak mungkin bisa menang._

"Aku tidak marah!"

"—Kalau begitu, tidak masalah 'kan, kalau aku tidak mengikuti senpai lagi? Aku bisa mencari objek lain untuk aku jadikan bahan unt—"

"BERISIK!"

_Permainan ini—_

"Eh—" Eren tak melanjutkan kata-katanya—pikirannya terhalangi oleh apa yang baru saja Rivaille lakukan.

—Rivaille menciumnya.

Bukan ciuman yang kasar—hanya Rivaille yang melumat lembut bibir milik Eren, membuatnya tak bisa berbicara—dan Rivaille juga, hanya berniat untuk membungkam mulut Eren yang sedari tadi membuatnya kesal—

Kenapa?

_Permainan ini, sedari awal—_

Setiap kata, setiap kalimat yang Eren ucapkan—

Semuanya memang benar.

Ia kesal—

Ia kesal karena ia tak bisa mengakui hal itu secara jujur.

* * *

_Permainan ini,_

_Memang sudah berliku dan tak bisa diselesaikan._

* * *

"Hmn—sen—" Eren sedikit meronta—berharap Rivaille akan melepaskannya dari ciuman yang membuat benaknya semakin kebingungan. Kemarin, Rivaille tak sedikitpun memberinya satu kecupan di bibir—Rivaille hanya bermain dengan tubuhnya, terbawa nafsu.

Tapi kenapa sekarang.. Rivaille menciumnya? Secara sadar, pula!

"—Senpai!" Eren mendorong tubuh Rivaille—membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. "Kau ini—maumu apa?!"

"—Hah?! Kau berani melawan perkataanku, boc—"

"Kemarin kau melakukan 'hal itu' kepadaku, dan kau melupakannya begitu saja. Aku bisa memakluminya karena kau sedang mabuk kemarin—tapi apa maksudmu.. menciumku seperti ini, hah!?"

* * *

_Dipermainkan?_

—_Mungkin._

* * *

"...Melakukan—apa? Kemarin.. aku.. melakukan apa?"

"Kau.. benar-benar lupa? Senpai, kau melakukannya tiga kali! Kau tidak tahu kalau sekarang, tubuhku merasa sangat sakit ketika berjalan, hah?!"

—Apa.

Apa.

. . . .

APA.

Rivaille ingin rasanya menggali lubang lalu masuk ke dalamnya—tidak bisa dipercaya. Tidak.

Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Ia tahu, jika sedang mabuk—seseorang bisa melakukan apa saja. Tapi—Dengan Eren? Melakukan hal 'itu'?

—Ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa hal itu akan terjadi.

"A.. aku—"  
"Kau sudah ingat? Atau—kau justru tidak bisa ingat? Sudahlah—dilupakan juga tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan mengganggu senpai lagi, kok."

—Eh?

"..Apa?"

"..Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Kau tidak membalas perasaanku—dan kau hanya mempermainkan aku. Maaf selama ini aku sudah mengganggumu, aku akan pergi.. secepat mungkin."

* * *

_Sekali lagi,_

_Sekali lagi—_

* * *

Rivaille merasakan sakit itu lagi—sakit di dalam dadanya.

Sudahlah—berlari terus dan berbohong kepada diri sendiri itu melelahkan, bukan?

Ia ingin memiliki perhatian bocah ini—

Ia ingin bocah ini hanya memperhatikan dirinya seorang.

. . . .

Bocah ini miliknya.

"—Kau? Pergi? Haha, tidak, Eren."

* * *

_Aku tidak akan_—

* * *

"Kau tidak akan aku biarkan pergi."

"—Eh?"

Rivaille menarik kasar lengan Eren yang sedikit gemetar—membuat jarak di antara mereka kembali berkurang.

* * *

—_Melepaskanmu lagi._

* * *

"Ini perintah, Eren. Jadilah milikku—dan kau tak boleh berpaling."

.

.

.

_Bagaimana kalau,_

_Kita mengulangi permainan ini dari awal?_

_._

_._

_._

"Ha—HAH?!" Eren terkejut bukan main—tadi itu, tadi itu, pernyataan cinta?

Pernyataan cinta, 'kan?!

Tapi, tapi—Rivaille mengucapkannya dengan penuh paksaan—memangnya Eren itu barang, hah?!

. . . .

Tapi—

...Tapi...

...TAPIII—

.

.

.

SIAL, RIVAILLE MEMANG TERLALU KEREN!

"UUHH—SENPAI, KAMU MEMANG KEREN!"

—Eren akhirnya berhasil mewujudkan keinginannya; memeluk erat tubuh Rivaille yang ada di hadapannya.

Sementara itu, Rivaille tertegun sesaat—bocah ini, cepat sekali ia kembali kepada sifat asalnya! Apa-apaan, tadi suasana yang menyelimuti mereka begitu serius—dan sekarang, semuanya seperti kembali seperti semula dengan cepat.

—Tapi,

Ya—sesekali, ia harus membalas bocah ini, bukan?

Tangan Rivaille perlahan terangkat—kini melingkar di tubuh lelaki yang ada di hadapannya.

Membalas pelukan seseorang itu ternyata mudah, ya?

_._

_._

_._

_Tombol 'restart' selalu tersedia._

—_Permainan ini akan diulang dari awal._

_._

_._

_._

"—AAAAAAH! Aku terlambat, aku terlambat!"

—Dengan satu roti panggang di tangan kanan dan juga tas sekolah di bahu kiri, Eren berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal menuju sekolahnya—sial, ini semua karena ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman—tentu saja tidak, ia masih tak percaya kalau sekarang statusnya adalah 'kekasih' dari Rivaille! Bagaimana bisa ia tidur dengan perasaan seperti itu!

Ugh—sampai beberapa hari lalu, ia masih seorang bocah yang hobi mengikuti kakak kelasnya tersebut. Dan sekarang, mereka tiba-tiba sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?

Takdir memang konyol.

_**Drrrt!**_ —Eh? Eren menarik satu alisnya ke atas—tumben sekali, pagi hari begini, ada yang mengirimnya _SMS—_ah, paling-paling dari Mikasa yang ngomel karena dirinya terlambat bangun—

.

.

.

_**From: **__Rivaille-senpai_

_**Subject: **__Tolol_

_**Message: **__Jangan berlari sambil makan roti, bocah. Nanti bajumu kotor._

_._

_._

_._

Eren terdiam.

"S-SENPAI, KAU DIMANA?!" Eren menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan—sebentar, sebentar! Kenapa bisa Rivaille tahu bahwa Eren sedang berlari sambil memakan roti? Jangan-jangan Rivaille—

_**Drrt!**_

.

.

.

_**From: **__Rivaille-senpai_

_**Subject: **__Tolol (2)_

_**Message: **__Kenapa malah menoleh ke kiri-kanan seperti itu? Terus berlari, bocah. Kau pikir ini jam berapa, hah?_

_._

_._

_._

Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari dahi Eren—oh, tidak. Jangan bilang kalau Rivaille..

.

.

.

_**From: **__Rivaille-senpai_

_**Subject: **__Tolol (3)_

_**Message: **__Kau mengabaikan pesan dariku? Hah, kau punya nyali juga, Eren._

_._

_._

_._

_**From: **__Rivaille-senpai_

_**Subject: **__Tolol (4)_

_**Message: **__Heh, wajahmu kenapa, bocah? Tak usah kebingungan seperti itu—kau tak akan bisa menemukan aku._

_._

_._

_._

_**From: **__Rivaille-senpai_

_**Subject: **__Tolol (5)_

_**Message: **__Hey, bocah. Hati-hati—di depanmu ada tiang listrik. _

_._

_._

_._

_**From: **__Rivaille-senpai_

_**Subject: **__Tolol (6)_

_**Message: **__..Aku sudah bilang kalau di depanmu ada tiang listrik, bukan? Suara benturannya keras sekali._

_._

_._

_._

_**From: **__Rivaille-senpai_

_**Subject: **__Tolol (7)_

_**Message: **Mulai__Sekarang, aku yang akan terus mengawasimu, bocah._

_._

_._

_._

"—TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

—Yah, setidaknya sekarang Eren tahu, bahwa diikuti kemana-mana dan dikirim pesan elektronik dalam jumlah banyak itu... menyeramkan.

.

.

.

_**The End.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Entry #2 for Aphin123's RiRen Fanfic Challenge**_


End file.
